


Necessity

by VampirePaladin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Rose can repair the ship, but can't fight the monsters.  Kylo Ren can fight the monsters, but can't repair the ship.  They work together.





	Necessity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).

“Work faster,” Kylo Ren ordered Rose.

Rose pulled her head out of the hatch leading to the ship’s inner workings. “Telling me to work faster isn’t going to make me work faster. It’s going to slow me down,” Rose shot back before going back to work.

“Hmph.” Kylo Ren crossed his arms as he turned to face away from Rose. He was looking at the torn open hull of the ship. Their emergency light didn’t illuminate much further than the edges of the ripped metal. Past the light there was only darkness. 

He knew there was something out there. The Force let its presence be known to him. He also knew it wasn’t friendly to either of them. He drew his lightsaber and held the hilt in one hand. He hadn’t ignited the blade yet, but he wanted to be ready. Whatever was scrabbling around in the darkness was getting closer.

“Why aren’t you complaining anymore?” Rose asked. This was the longest they’d gone without Kylo Ren trying to order her around like one of his First Order grunts.

“Just keep working.” Kylo Ren ignited the blade of his lightsaber.

Rose heard the unmistakable noise and flinched, despite trying not to. She was pretty sure that if he’d wanted to kill her, he would have done so earlier, but there was a fear of what if he was just waiting for her to repair the ship’s power. Rose pushed aside that fear. She needed the ship’s systems operational just as much as he did.

The threat was at the edge of the light. Kylo Rein could barely see the light reflected off of it. He lunged forward, lightsaber cutting through flesh, leaving behind the smell of charred meat.

There was a high-pitched squeal and the sound of footsteps rushing back. 

That was one of them.

Rose connected one more set of wires and the ship’s lights turned back on to their full illumination and the defenses powered up. 

“We have power!” Rose said as she got back up. All the creatures in the dark were rushing away from the painful light of the ship.

“You did it!” Kylo said in a moment of excitement that wouldn’t have been out of place on his father during the Rebellion. Without thinking he pulled Rose into a kiss.

For a brief moment they kissed before both of them pulled away, faces red. It wasn’t that it was a bad kiss, it was that it took a moment to remember that they weren’t on the same side and shouldn’t be getting that close to each other.

“I won’t tell your people if you don’t tell mine,” Rose said. 

“Agreed.”


End file.
